Tokyo Mew Mew: Animal Awakening
by Soul
Summary: A story that tells of a friendship between Ichigo and a lonely Mint. Also explains Ichigo's inner and untapped power. Takes place sometime unknown. Plz R&R! [Updated to chapter 6!]
1. Intro and Dedication

**Tokyo Mew Mew:**

**Animal Awakening**

Author: Soul

Dedication: To my addiction J

Summary: This fanfic focuses on a friendship between Ichigo and Mint and the peak of the five girls' powers.

Author's note: In this fanfic, Ichigo and Mint are quite good friends, but Mint still bosses her around. BTW, my sources say that Mint is younger than Ichigo, so in this, well, no spoilers for you! Enjoy!

Without further ado, let's start!


	2. Chapter 1: Features

**Chapter 1: Features**

"Ribbon…" Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell, "Strawberry Surprise!"

The ice cream Chimera Animal melted away and collapsed.

"AW C'MON! You are SO lame, Taruto! Ice cream Chimera Animal! What's up with that?! What's next, slushees?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Feh! Shout all you want!" shouted Taruto, "I got this Mew Aqua and I'm outta here! Deep Blue-sama will be so pleased with me! Ahahahahaha!

"Do you think we should tell him that the Mew Aqua that he just took was actually a battery-powered blue light bulb?" asked Lettuce with a smile.

"Pudding is sure Taru-Taru will find out! Na no da!" said Pudding.

"Yeah, when the batteries run out!" said Mint.

Everyone de-transformed.

"Didn't Shirogane and Akasaka want us back at the café when we were finished with the Chimera Animal?" asked Zakuro.

"Oh, damn. That's right!" exclaimed Ichigo, "Come on!"

………………………………………………………………………

The five girls hurried to the back-employee entrance.

"Ah, welcome back girls," Keiichiro greeted the five, "Please proceed to the basement. Ryou is waiting fo you all."

"Thank you, Akasaka-san," Ichigo bowed while the others headed down to the basement. Ichigo followed.

"Oh, hi girls," Shirogane greeted them.

"So what's the big deal? Why'd you want us here?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Keiichiro entered the room, "We decided you girls need some R&R."

"Really?!" Ichigo, Mint and Pudding's faces were beaming.

"In one week, you will all be spending time in a private lodge we own on an island in the Pacific." explained Ryou.

"Oh! That sound like a great place!" exclaimed Pudding and Ichigo.

"We've already made arrangements with your families. Zakuro, however, needs a free schedule." said Keiichiro.

"I don't have anything planned for a while because I am on vacation," replied Zakuro.

"Excellent! You can all come!" said Keiichiro.

"Alright! A vacation!" Ichigo jumped up and down in joy.

"Now go home and start packing. Here's an individual list for all of you. It's a list of things you will need. Feel free to bring anything else you feel you may need," said Ryou, "Also, there's no work for the rest of the week. You are all to came to the entrance of the café at 8 am sharp. No exceptions or excuses. You are dismissed."

………………………………………………………………………

"What do you think they're planning, Mint?" Ichigo asked Mint. They were walking home together because they felt like being environmentally friendly and also because their homes were on the same route.

"What do you mean? They could be just giving us a break," Mint replied.

"Shirogane is not the type to give breaks. And besides, you wouldn't need a break because you don't work. Eep!" Ichigo covered her mouth.

"What was that Ichigo?! Could you say it again loud and clear into my ear?!" Mint was grabbing Ichigo by the collar and practically screaming and had that anime scary, devil thing face.

"NOTHING! No! Nothing at all!" stammered Ichigo.

When they arrived at Mint's mansion, they both said goodbye and Ichigo continued on her route.

_Why is Shirogane doing this?_ Ichigo thought as she continued walking.

She arrived at her house. She headed inside, greeted her mother, walked upstairs to her room, threw her school bag on her desk and plopped herself on her bed with the list in her hand.

"Might as well start packing," Ichigo said to herself.

Ichigo read through the list, "Toothpaste, toothbrush, comb, blah blah blah, clothes, underclothes, underwear, form of entertainment…" Ichigo kept reading. It looked like a regular list-of-things-to-pack list. She though of why Shirogane said that they were different when she saw something unusual, "Work gloves?!" Ichigo thought the list was weird (who wouldn't?). She put it down and started to pack her stuff.

_It's rest and relaxation right? Why the hell would we need work gloves?!_

Ichigo packed all her things and plopped on her bed when her brand-new only-her-room phone rang.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"That's me."

"It's me, Mint. I don't care what you're doing right now, GET OVER HERE."

"Uh, ok."

"NOW ICHIGO!"

"Ok ok! Coming!" Ichigo hung up.

She headed downstairs and went outside. She headed over Mint's place and rang the fancy doorbell. A maid came and opened the door. Mint called for her and she found her way to Mint's elaborate room.

"Uh, Mint?"

Mint's door opened and Mint pulled Ichigo into her room and slammed the door.

"What's up Mint?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"How do you get rid of your cat ears and tail?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"LOOK!" Mint turned around, "My wings and tail showed up! I can't get them to disappear! It's been an hour already!"

Suddenly, Ichigo's cat ears and tail also appeared out of no apparent reason, "Something's not right here."

"What do you mean?" asked Mint.

"Normally, they should be gone by now. And look, I'm calm and I still have them.

"Good point."

"Pass me your phone."

"Uh, ok. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo called Lettuce. Sure enough, Lettuce had her antennae-things sticking out too. Although no one could reach them, Zakuro had her ears and tail sticking out and Pudding had her ears and tail sticking out too. All of the Red Data Animal-infused girls had the animal features that are normally hidden until they transform. In a short while, the features all disappeared at the same time. Yes, indeed, this was puzzling.


	3. Chapter 2: AQUA

**Chapter 2: A.Q.U.A.**

After one week, Ichigo got out of her bed and grabbed he pre-packed suitcase. Ichigo did all the hygiene stuff. She kissed her parents goodbye and headed out the door. The reddish-haired girl couldn't wait until she got to the lodge.

_Still, why did all of our features pop out last week? _Ichigo thought.

Ichigo checked the nearest clock, "OH MAN! IT'S ALREADY 7:57?!"

Ichigo ran at lightning speed.

……………………………………………………………………...

At 8:00, Ichigo made it at the second that it was gonna turn 8:01.

"I…made…it…" Ichigo panted.

"You should've arrived earlier," Ryou said.

"Well, I made it, didn't I?"

"Everyone is already in the helicopter! Come on!"

"Helicopter?"

"Yes, I own a helicopter. Now get in!"

Ichigo got in. She was too tired to look behind her, but she looked around anyways. Everyone from her team was asleep.

_It's not that early. Why are they asleep? Why am I sleepy? _Ichigo thought as she yawned. Ichigo fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………

"Did you run the program right?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"Yes, but it seems it is impossible to study her."

"Hmm, then we have no choice. Get program A.Q.U.A. ready."

"Initiating A.Q.U.A."

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo woke up and found herself in the helicopter still. Everyone had woke up,too.

"Everyone, welcome to the Mew Lodge!" Keiichiro opened the helicopter door. Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes. It was a beautiful beach with a beautiful lodge. The sea was also beautiful.

The five girls had their luggage in their hands as Keiichiro and Ryou guided them around the area.

"This place also has a base in the basement, just like the café," Keiichiro explained.

"So, where are the rooms?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh right. Silly me! I forgot to show you five the room! You're rooms are upstairs. This lodge is almost exactly like the café except the second floor is your bedroom. You will all have to share a room, but the room is very big. Your beds are already set. The trip took 4 hours, so if you want, you can sleep a while," Keiichiro showed them to the second floor, "We will be in the lodge across from here. If you need us, push that button."

The two men left the girls. For some reason, the girls were very tired. They did not want to talk to each other. So as soon as they unpacked their stuff, they plopped onto their beds and fell asleep. Only Ichigo was still awake; or so she thought.

"Ichigo-oneechan?"

Ichigo froze, _Who is that? Pudding's the only one who calls us oneechan but…the voice is too…this sounds like…_

"Ichigo-oneechan, are you still awake?"

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. Oneechan was used by Pudding to show affection (I think). Mint used oneesama to Zakuro to show affection ,too. She couldn't believe that it was who she thought it was. Ichigo turned her head. Sure enough, Mint was staring at her.

"Mint?" Ichigo paused.

"What do you think is happening? Oneesama, Lettuce, and even Pudding haven't talked since they got to the café."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Minto waited for a reply. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo was asleep. A few moments later, Mint fell asleep too.

Through a hidden camera that the two men had placed in the room, Keiichiro scanned the girls' bodies.

"Ryou, it seems our predictions were right on the mark."

"Hmm, I see. If Ichigo's progress changes, initiate A.Q.U.A. on her immediately. She cannot fail."

"Understood, but what about the others?"

"Their progress is not likely to speed up as much as Ichigo's. Two months may not be enough."

"And Mint's friendship may effect Ichigo's unstable progress, in good ways and bad, too."

"Yes, it might. But if all of them have the drowsy effect now, it might not be far from now that we have to use A.Q.U.A. a lot more in the future."

"Only time will tell."

"They may sleep for the whole day. Set up a meal for them so that when they wake up, there will be something for them to eat from."

"Understood."

………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 3: Mew Aqua nya!

**Chapter 3: Mew Aquanya!**

The girls slept all day through night. Ichigo and Lettuce were the first to wake up in the morning. They went to the huge bathroom to do their morning routines.

"I can't believe we slept all day through night!" Ichigo cried while loooking for some toothpaste, "Alright! They have strawberry-flavoured toothpaste!"

"Ichigo-san, don't you think it's strange that all of us were sleeping and were sleepy since we rode on the helicopter?" Lettuce remarked.

"Hmm," Ichigo brushed her teeth, "I never really gave it some thought. Maybe…"

Ichigo spat out her toothpaste suddenly and rinsed her mouth, "So that's why they invited us to a vacation!"

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"They're gonna do tests on us!"

"No offence, but why do you think that is?"

"Think about it! They probably put sleeping gas or something in that helicopter!"

Ichigo and Lettuce finished their bathroom routines and got dressed.

Ichigo stomped downstairs and cried, "When I get my hands on them, I'll knock it into their head that…" Ichigo and Lettuce got a glimpse of a beautiful meal table with plenty of fresh food ready.

"That they're very nice to make us all this food!" Lettuce finished.

The table even had colour-coded chairs to determine who sat where depending on preferences.

"Well I'm starving!" Ichigo said.

"Let's eat!" Lettuce exclaimed.

The two girls ate most of the food on the table. In about thirty minutes, Pudding came down, too. In about five minutes, a portion of the leftovers were gone. It was around this time that Mint and Zakuro came down.

"Why are there empty plates with barely even crumbs all over this table?!" Mint cried, "Couldn't you nitwits save anything?!"  
"Well, the early bird gets the worm!" Ichigo remarked.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Mint cried.

"Eh, not offending the Tahiti Blue Lory infused girl!" Ichigo stammered

"You three ate most of the food from these fourteen plates?!" Zakuro added.

"Eh, there's a little left!" Ichigo held up two untouched plates.

"Yay!" Mint took the blue plate with what she liked on it.

"Actually, they were sitting here on the empty part of the other end of the table with the blue and purple chairs and we assumed you were gonna sit there and we didn't bother touching the pre-meal there because we knew you were gonna be…never mind!" Lettuce stammered.

"Right…" Zakuro said as she took the purple plate.

"Oh! You're all awake! Great!" Keiichiro entered the lodge.

"Why are you in here?!" Ichigo jumped up, "Can't you like, knock or something?!"

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce said with the big anime sweatdrop thing.

"Well, we have some work to do! Come outside, I'll show you!" Keiichiro went outside.

"What he mean by work?" Mint asked.

"I hope he doesn't mean labour work without pay!" Ichigo said.

"Or maybe they want to make us do something incredibly painful and can only do it when there's no civilization around, na no da!" Pudding added.

"D-Don't think like that Pudding-san!" Lettuce stammered.

"There's only one way to find out," Zakuro headed outside and the other four girls followed.

Outside, they sat on some logs outside the lodge and waited for Keiichiro. In a while, Keiichiro and Ryou showed up.

"Good morning!" Keiichiro said with a smile.

"What do we have to do today, na no da?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"Well…" Keiichiro started.

"We found Mew Aqua in the area. We want you girls to go find it. We have scuba equipment for you. Have fun," Ryou finished cooly. The two men started to leave.

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND HERE!" Ichigo protested, "WE CAME HERE FOR A VACATION! WERE NOT GONNA GO DOWN THERE, FIND AN ELEMENT THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE THERE AND RISK HAVING THE BENDS!"

"Oh yeah, the aliens might come. Good Luck," Ryou said.

The polite man left the diving gear at the girls' feet and the blonde haired man and him left.

"ARRGGHHH! I'M GONNA GET THOSE TWO…" Mint, and Lettuce restrained the red haired girl while Zakuro and Pudding started to put on their diving gear.

"Hey look, they even put coordinates on this page, na no da!"

"Where do the coordinates show the Mew Aqua is, Pudding-san?" Lettuce asked.

Pudding paused for a moment, then said,"Pudding's not sure, na no da!"

"Here, give me that!" Ichigo snatched the sheet away, "The sooner we find out if there's Mew Aqua down there, the sooner we can yell at Shirogane about why we're doing this!"

Ichigo read the chart a bit, "Ok, the point were supposed to be diving in is right over…here!" Ichigo went over to the spot they were to dive in.

She looked back at the team, "HEY! DID ANYONE HEAR ME?!"

Everyone except for Mint was in their diving suit, "Hurry up, Ichigo. Get dressed.

Zakuro handed Ichigo her suit.

"And why aren't you dressed, Mint?!" Ichigo cried.

"These clothes are so tight and they are so gross. Besides, who will pull you guys up onto the boat or get help when your sorry butts are in trouble?"

"Shut up," was all Ichigo said.

"And the boat is over there," Zakuro pointed to a boat parked ashore.

"Ok, let's go, na no da!" Pudding ran over to the boat, "Ok, Lettuce! Push, na no da!" She and Lettuce pushed the boat into the water.

"Ok, Mint-san. You can get in now," Lettuce helped Mint in.

"Everyone, row! Row to this coordinate!" Ichigo encouraged when everyone got into the boat.

In about ten minutes, they got to the location and their bodies started to glow.

"Alright girls! Let's move out!" Ichigo was ready to go down.

"I thought you didn't want to work," Mint said sarcastically.

"Well, this is like a sport!"

"Better get moving. The others already went down," Mint pointed to one of the shadows, "BTW, the suits have radio so you can talk to everyone here. Now be a good kitty and go down."

Mint pushed Ichigo out of the boat and into the water.

………………………………………………………………………

"Do you think we still need to run AQUA?"

"Yes. If we don't, it might happen."

"Let's hope it doesn't."

………………………………………………………………………

About 10 metres below sea level, Everyone's bodies were glowing even more.

"Ok, Lettuce. Tell me why you don't need a suit?" Ichigo protested.

"Uh, I can breathe underwater now. And I can swim now," Lettuce replied.

"But only when you're transformed?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, look, na no da!" Pudding pointed to something about 30 metres below them that was glowing blue.

The girls' bodies were glowing. It was Mew Aqua alright, but they were already 20 metres blow sea level. If they go down 30 more metres, it could be dangerous.

"It's not only one! Look!" Zakuro pointed to three more shining, blue things.

"Ok everyone, take one each! Be careful!" Ichigo said.

The girls separated and went near each Mew Aqua, their bodies glowing like a full moon.

Ichigo grabbed one of them. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding grabbed one too.

Ichigo spotted another Mew Aqua, "Girls, radio Mint! Tell her to send Akasaka-san and Shirogane now! I'll get the remaining one!"

"But Ichigo-san," Lettuce protested, "That one is about 70 metres below sea level! You might pass out! I'll go with you!"

"No!" Ichigo protested back, "You have to bring yours back up! I can handle it!"

"Lettuce is right! You can't go that far!" Zakuro told Ichigo.

"Watch me!" Ichigo started swimming towards the Mew Aqua.

"Pudding!" Zakuro faced Pudding, "Take this Mew Aqua! I'll go with Ichigo!"

"Waah!" Pudding struggled with the Mew Aqua, but finally put it into a container that was provided. Lettuce did the same.

Zakuro swam towards Ichigo and grabbed her by the shoulders, "If you go to that Mew Aqua, the force of it might force you back up to fast! Then you'll get the bends!"

"So what do we do, Zakuro? We can't just leave it here!" Ichigo protested again, "If we do, the aliens might come!"

Zakuro checked their oxygen metre.

_Our oxygen is running low…_

"Ichigo! We only have enough oxygen to go back up!"

"Tell Mint to start pumping! She'll listen to you!"

"Ichigo, this is nonsense!" Zakuro shook Ichigo.

"Stop telling me what…" Ichigo then passed out.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro checked Ichigo's oxygen metre.

_She didn't run out of oxygen..._

"Zakuro calling rest of team. Come in."

"This is Keiichiro. What is it, Zakuro?"

"Ichigo passed out and there's still some Mew Aqua down here!"

"Ichigo passed out?! Did she run out of oxygen?!" Mint's voice was heard.

"No! Her oxygen was still ok! But mine is running low now! Please start pumping, Mint!"

"This is Keiichiro. Ryou has already gone down there! We are pumping some air! Hold your positions and look out for aliens!"

"Roger!" Zakuro replied.

_Damn! Ichigo, wake up! _Zakuro thought.

_Ichigo! Don't die!_ Mint prayed.

………………………………………………………………………

_Huh?_

Ichigo woke up.

"Yay! Ichigo-oneechan woke up! C'mon everyone! Ichigo-oneechan woke up!" Ichigo saw a Pudding shouting to the rest of her teammates.

"Oh God, Ichigo," Zakuro said, "We all thought that was the end of you!"

"Ichigo-san! Are you ok?" Lettuce came.

"Guys, give her some room to breathe!" Mint scolded them.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Keiichiro asked.

"Wha-what happened?" Ichigo was dazed, "What happened to the Mew Aqua?!"

Ichigo instantly sat up.

"Calm yourself, Ichigo." Ryou's voice was heard, "We have retrieved all the Mew Aqua. You passed out because one of our theories were correct. All of you, come to the base."

The two men lead the girls into a base they built. Mint supported Ichigo as they walked.

At the base, the two men showed the five girls the Mew Aqua, "This is the Mew Aqua you five found,"

Ryou held up five containers containing a Mew Aqua piece in each one, "Luckily, we struck a Mew Aqua resource. There was a lot of Mew Aqua here recently. We think it may have been here before, but we know the aliens will soon find out."

"Everyone," Keiichiro spoke up, "We want to scan you girls for the status of the DNA injected, starting with Zakuro-san. Then, it'll be Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and lastly, Ichigo."

………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later, it was Ichigo's turn. For Ichigo, however, it took her ten minutes instead of five (calculate it; 20 min. for four people).

"Why is Ichigo-oneechan taking so long, na no da?" Puddin asked.

"Let's hope nothing serious happened to Ichigo-san," Lettuce added.

"I know! Let's pass the time by talking about Lettuce's crush on Ryou-oniichan, na no da!"

Lettuce fainted.

………………………………………………………………………

"So what's the big deal guys?" Ichigo asked the two, "Why is it taking me so long?!"

"Uh, there's nothing bad on your results, it's just that," Keiichiro explained, "We're preparing something to test you with."

"Keiichiro, it's ready." Ryou came into the room.

"Ok Ichigo-san. Please stand in that chamber and close your eyes."

"Ok."

When Ichigo went into the chamber, Keiichiro pushed a button and some blue mist was sprayed onto Ichigo.

"NYA!" Ichigo cried, "Huh? Hey! My cat ears and tail are showing, nya!"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Keiichiro explained to Ichigo once she came out of the chamber, "You will, uh, have those for a while."

"O-ok," Ichigo replied.

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo stepped out of the room and into the room the others were in.

"What'd they do to you Ichigo-oneechan, na no da?" Pudding asked as soon as Ichigo came out.

"Uh…" Ichigo stammered.

"Look! Ichigo-san's cat tail and ears are sticking out!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"What happened in there Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Nya?"

"What happened?" Zakuro asked.

"Stop asking me, nya!" Ichigo burst.

"Why are you nya-ing so much Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Akasaka-san and Shirogane said it was ok, nya."

The four girls huddled away from Ichigo.

"Ok, this is weird!" Mint said.

"You think they did something to her DNA or something, na no da?" Pudding remarked.

"Look at her!" Mint turned the others' heads to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo was acting like a cat.

"It's like she's on cocaine or something!" Mint said.

"But Ichigo-san wouldn't take cocaine!" Lettuce said.

"That's not the point!" Mint said.

"She could be just being her normal self; she's infused with a cat afterall," Zakuro gave her opinion.

"THAT, is not normal!" Mint pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo was _really _acting like a cat.

"I got an idea, na no da!"

Pudding and Mint knocked Ichigo out.

………………………………………………………………………

**Whew! Who knew Chapter 3 would be so long! (not even me!)**

**Sorry that I haven't been doing the Author's thing at the bottom. Plz R&Rnya! Oh no! Maybe the blue mist that sprayed Ichigo is contagiousnya! Find out in the next paragraphnya!**


	5. Chapter 4: NYA!

**Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry about some mistakes on the last authors note thing. I meant next chapter, not paragraph. BTW, I'm changing the placement of this story: it's before she found out that she can become a cat and no one knows yet. Also, I sometimes type Minto instead of Mint cause it sometimes happens. From now on, I will sometimes type Minto instead, but the others don't change. Also, when Ichigo talks from now on until further notice, it will be in bold, like this. When anyone is thinking, it will be in italics. When Ichigo is thinking or talking, a translation or what she says will be in bold italics. That is how I always do thinking when I'm writing a fanfic.**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: NYA?!  
**

It was morning the next day. Ichigo woke up with a yawn.

**_Why am I in bed? I guess they put me in bed._**

She observed her surroundings.

**_That's strange. Everything's bigger. Maybe it was because of that blue smokey stuff that Akasaka-san sprayed me with._**

She got up and jumped out of bed.

**_Wait a minute…why do I have four legs? And why is my skin soft? And…_**

Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she screamed; well, she screamed in her head cause…

**_NYAAA! I TURNED INTO A CAT!_**

She ran around in circles.

**_THOSE BAKAS! I AM TOTALLY GONNA MURDER THEM!_**

She looked up.

**_Why is Minto the only one in bed? Every woke up already. I thought she would be an early bird…NYAA! WHY AM I WORRYING ABOUT THAT?! I NEED TO GET ME BACK TO NORMAL!_**

Ichigo jumped out of the room and sneaked out the lodge. She didn't want to let Lettuce, Pudding, or Zakuro know that she became a little, black kitten.

When she got out, she thought, **_If I tell Akasaka-san or Shirogane, they'll tell everyone! I can't let that happen!_**

So Ichigo ran outside the girls' lodge and thought that she would return back to normal…eventually….

………………………………………………………………………

"AIEEEEEEE!"

Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro heard a scream from upstairs, and the scream sounded like Mint.

The three rushed upstairs.

"Mint-oneechan!" Pudding exclaimed.

"What's up?!" Zakuro asked.

"It's Ichigo! She's gone! As in disappeared!" Mint pointed to Ichigo's bed.

The blankets were almost like they were never used, except there was a few folds.

"And it's like her bed hasn't been used either!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"We should go look for her, na no da!" Pudding suggested.

"Let's split up!" Mint said.

"Why are you worried?" Lettuce asked.

"Just shut the hell up!"

Outside, Zakuro went to tell the two geniuses whiled Mint, Lettuce and Pudding went to find Ichigo around the area.

_She couldn't have gone that far…_ Mint thought.

While the others were out, Ichigo went to the door of the lodge.

_Wow, they left the door open._ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo went in to see if she could get anything to eat. She found some bread crumbs that Pudding was so careless to drop. While she was eating, Mint came back from the search.

"Why is Ichigo gone…" Mint walked in, "She wouldn't leave. There's no food out there. Mr. Attitude and Prince Charming don't know either."

Mint moved to the refrigerator to get a pop. While she was walking over, she stepped on Ichigo's tail.

**NYAAAA!**

"**WAAAHHH!**" Ichigo cried.

"Huh?" Mint bent down, "Well how about that? Pudding forgot to close the door and you must've came in."

Mint picked Ichigo up, "You remind me of someone. Hmm. Oh well."

**_Is she really that blind?!_** Ichigo thought.

"I'm _positive_ that's Ichigo's bell that her boyfriend gave her. And that's the bell that goes on her tail when she transforms," Minto thought.

Mint sighed, "No way. Ichigo may be infused with a cat, but a baka like you couldn't be Ichigo."

**NYA?!**

**_BAKA?!_**

"I guess I can keep you," Mint put Ichigo in her arms, "I'll take you home and let you play with Miki."

**NYA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_MIKI'S A DOG! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_**

Lettuce and Pudding walked in.

They saw the kitten and Pudding said, "What a cute kitten, na no da!"

"Where'd you find it, Minto-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Someone forgot to close the door and this little baka came in," Mint said, emphasizing someone.

_That girl is so dead! Me, a baka?!_ Ichigo thought.

"Did you name it, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"How 'bout Baka?" Mint said jokingly.

**NYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT IT!!!!_**

"That's rude, Minto-san," Lettuce protested.

"I was just joking," Mint replied.

"How about what Kisshu calls Ichigo,na no da?" Pudding suggested.

"You mean koneko-chan?" Mint said, "No way!"

Just then, Zakuro came in, "Slacking off, huh?" She saw the kitten, "You guys are keeping her, huh?"

"Mmhmm," The three girls nodded in unison.

"Given it a name yet?"

"No," The three shook their heads.

"What do you think you should name her?" Zakuro asked.

Mint spoke up, "I don't know why, but I just have the sudden urge to call it Ichigo."

"Yeah, same here, na no da," Pudding agreed.

"Then let's call it Ichigo until Ichigo-san gets back," Lettuce said.

"Sure, why not," Zakuro said.

**_Wow, they actually named me by my name. Now I don't have to get used to something else. This might turn out._**

****Ichigo smiled and played along.

………………………………………………………………………

**Wow, it turned out. Please R&R and plz don't email me.**


	6. Chapter 5: They Know

**Hiya everyone! I just received info (from watching YouTube) that Ichigo sometimes calls Ryou "Shirogane-san" when he isn't there. Also, I also found out that Ichigo calls Zakuro "Zakuro-san". Sorry. I also won't change anything in previous chapters cause I'm a lazy bum off the street. Just kidding! Or am I…? We may never know… (No, I'm not a bum off the street. If I was, I wouldn't be able to know about Tokyo Mew Mew. I got that from watching Fairly Odd Parents when I was younger. But by how many years younger? We may never know…). Also, I KNOW everyone should know that Pudding is the only one that says "na no da" right?! So I'm not gonna put "Pudding said" or anything like that too much. I just thought of this and added this in the middle of writing and as you all know, I don't like to redo stuff so, yeah.**

……………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: They Know!**

Mint took Ichigo to her room. She plopped her on the bed and Ichigo looked around.

**_Why is Mint's bed softer than mine?! It's not fair!_**

"Ichigo," Mint said, "You must be hungry. I'll go fish for some food for you to eat!"

**Nya!**

**_Wow! You'd actually do that for me?_**

**Nya!**

Mint smiled, "I'll go now! Now be a good kitty."

Mint walked downstairs.

Ichigo sighed, **_I wonder how long I'm gonna stay as a cat, and Mint will be worried about my cat self too. Oh man._**

****Meanwhile, while Mint was out fishing, Zakuro called the other two Mews to talk in the only room quiet…the bathroom.

"What is it Zakuro-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Haven't you two realized it yet?" Zakuro said.

"Realized what, na no da?" Pudding asked

Zakuro held up two pictures: one of Mew Ichigo and one of _Meow_ Ichigo (I know, bad pun), "Compare the tails."

"That's…!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Ichigo-oneechan's bell of her tail!" Pudding finished.

"Now," Zakuro held up a picture of regular Ichigo, "Take a look at the bell collar thing."

"That's the thing Ichigo-san said to never take off because it was from Aoyama-san!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Now do you see?" Zakuro put the pictures away, "The cat is Ichigo!"

It just so happened that Ichigo was walking by when the girls opened the door of the bathroom.

**NYAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

The girls looked down.

**_You guys scared me!_**

****"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce kneeled down.

"We know it's you Ichigo," Zakuro also kneeled down.

"Cool! You're a cat, na no da!" Pudding exclamed.

**Nya?!**

**_You guys know?!_**

"How can we understand what she's saying?" Lettuce asked.

"Just guess, na no da!" Pudding said.

"Yeah Ichigo, we know," Zakuro replied Ichigo.

"You can understand her?!" Pudding and Lettuce cried.

"No, not really. I'm just guessing," Zakuro said.

Lettuce sweatdropped, "Right… anyways," She turned to Ichigo, "How do you think this happened Ichigo-san?"

**Nya! Nya nyan nyan nya?!**

**_Well, how the hell should I know?!_**

****"This is impossible, na no da!" Pudding shouted in frustration.

"What's impossible Pudding-san?" Lettuce asked

"Understanding her, na no da!"

"Let's take her to Ryou and Keiichiro," Zakuro suggested.

………………………………………………………………………

After a short walk to the mens' lodge/lab, the three girls and the little kitty were, well, in the lab/lodge.

Ryou was the first to speak, "What is it girls? And, no, we haven't found Ichigo yet."

"But we have, na no da!" Pudding answered.

"You have?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yup, na no da!"

"But not in the best condition, you might say," Lettuce said.

**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!_**

****"So, where is she?" Ryou asked in an "avoiding-the-changing-subject" tone.

"Uh, well," Lettuce started.

"She's right here," Zakuro ended.

"What do you mean?" Keiichiro asked.

"See, na no da!" Pudding held Ichigo up.

"Oh no…," Ryou put his hand on his face.

"_It _happened," Keiichiro finished Ryou's thoughts.

"I guess it couldn't be helped," Ryou said, "We did it too late."

"What is it?!" Lettuce and Pudding cried together.

"Come," Keiichiro headed for the stairs to the basement, "We'll show you."


	7. Chapter 7: DNA Antibodies!

**Hiya again :) I realized most of my authors notes things are at the beginning ; Oh well. Silly putty! (Ok sorry. That was random. I was holding silly putty when I was typing) Yeah. Anyways. This is my new chapter! Woohoo! Whatever. Thanks for commenting those two people who did --; I'm not impressed. Please comment. I just wanna have an actual RECORD of WHO read it. Even saying hi is fine by me. I don't like the stats cause it doesn't tell you who read it. Thanks to Anjuali who's always reading this! Ok, this next chapter tells of WHAT crazy thing Ryou and Keiichiro were planning in the past chapters. You could hear, er, read their voices in the background. Well, here! Sorry, but most of the text here in this here chapter is spoken by the two men. When I go to the next "quote", it means the other man is speaking.**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: DNA Antibodies!**

Ichigo's first thoughts were: **_I hate you Shirogane._**

"Come on people," Ryou pushed, "We don't have time to lose if we want to tell you before Mint gets back."

"Why are we keeping this a secret from Mint-san?" Lettuce asked.

"We'll tell you later," Keiichiro said, "Now, take a look at this hologram."

A hologram popped up. The hologram showed some Mew Aqua.

"Now, as you all know," Keichiro began, "Mew Aqua has many magical properties. And it can cause transformations in all of you, just like it did to Lettuce."

"Now, take a look at this diagram," A big screen lit up behind Keiichiro, "This is the DNA injected into you."

"Over time the DNA will grow stronger and merge with your bodies, making it something like an organ."

"The DNA has latched on to Ichigo's blood cells like oxygen and had spread around into her body."

"It'll happen in all of you, don't worry. We're making DNA antibodies right now. They will destroy the DNA in the wrong parts of the body, but not the main one."

"Any questions?"

There was a silence.

Zakuro spoke up, "So, what does Mint have to do with this?"

"It'll speed up her DNA spread too. Then, we can give the antibodies and she won't have this happen again. The same with all of you," Ryou replied, "Any more?"

"Pudding has one, na no da!" Pudding raised her hand.

"Yes Pudding?" Ryou sighed.

"Why did we all fall asleep in the helicopter, na no da?"

"That was the DNA spreading, sort of like when you get sick," Keiichiro responded.

"One last question," Lettuce rose her hand, "Why do you need to wait until the transformation has taken over? Why can't we do it now?"

"Good question," Ryou paused, "It's because if we don't wait until then, the antibodies may destroy the DNA that we want to keep, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?"

Just then, Mint came into the room, "Why is everyone down here and not outside?"

"We were just studying the Mew Aqua," Zakuro lied.

"Oh, ok. Why do you guys have Ichigo-koneko?" Mint asked.

"ICHIGO-KONEKO?!" the three girls and Ichigo (mewing of course) cried and mewed unison.

"Is there a problem with calling my kitten that?" Mint put her hands to her hips.

_**YOUR KITTEN?!**_

Mint went down the stairs and picked up Ichigo off the floor. Then, she exited the room and went to the lodge.

"I got some food for you, Ichigo-koneko!"(Ichigo-koneko kinda means Ichigo-kitty I guess) Mint put Ichigo on her bed.

"I hope you like tuna," Mint gave Ichigo some tuna, on plate of course, so Mint's bed wouldn't get dirty.

Instantly, Ichigo ate. She liked fried tuna as a girl, so regular tuna must be a filler for a cat. Soon, there was nothing but bones left on the plate.

"How was that?" Mint smiled.

Ichigo's face beamed.

"I'm sure it's better to be with me than those urchins, huh?" Mint grabbed a tissue and wiped Ichigo's face, "Well, except for Zakuro-oneesama. She's cool."

Mint put Ichigo in her lap and started to pet her. Ichigo started purring, "Don't worry about anything, Ichigo-koneko,"

Suddenly, Lettuce came into the room, "Mint!"

"What is it Lettuce?" Mint scowled.

Masha came from behind Lettuce, "Alien! Alien!"

"Come on, Mint!" Lettuce rushed.

"Why the hell are they here anyways?!" Mint complained as she turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo, I'll be back. Be good."

Mint left with Lettuce.

Ichigo sneaked and followed them outside.


End file.
